


Just Take What You Need

by shadowhive



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, M/M, Sex Worker AU, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Frank comes to Gerard for relief between tours and he has something specific in mind for the latest session.





	Just Take What You Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Another fic from dreamwidth, I did this for Vin as a gift and tried to include all the kinks she’d like in it. I figured I may as well post it here since I’m posting the last one.
> 
> It’s in a similar vein to the fic I did last year with sex worker Chris Motionless so if you liked that you’ll like this.

Gerard Way loved his line of work. He loved that it meant he could work from home and between clients he could work on his artwork. That suited him nicely. His line of work also meant he didn’t need to have many clients, unless he wanted to. Today, for example, he’d just got two clients. One had already been in the morning although that had been a couple. Pete and Patrick were always fun.

Gerard smirked at the memory, running his fingers through his bright red hair as he entered his play room. There his client for the afternoon was laid out across the bed, completely naked. Frank Iero was a singer and guitarist in a punk rock band and it seemed to Gerard that every time he saw him he had fresh ink. Soon enough he’d run out of space.

Frank smiled as soon as he saw him, spreading his legs a little wider for him. He was hard already, just like Gerard had instructed him to be. “Hello my little slut, have you been a good boy?”

“Yes daddy.” Frank licked his lips, his tattooed fingers running along his dick. “I’ve missed you.”

“I missed you too pretty boy.” Gerard returned his smile, stepping closer to him. He meant it, every time with Frank was a good time. He was just so... eager. “How was your tour?”

“Lonely daddy.” Frank pouted, his eyes on Gerard the whole time. “I jerked off so much thinking of you.” Gerard couldn’t help but smirk at that, this big time rock star that could get laid anytime he wanted but instead he just touched himself in his bunk.

“Well, now you’re here.” Gerard smiled down at him, reaching down to stroke along his leg. “What do you want me to do to you hmm?”

Usually Gerard’s clients had one or two big kinks that he’d tried to work into each session. Hair pulling, boot kink, fisting, watersports those were the kinds of things his various clients liked. Frank, on the other hand, had about a dozen different kinks. His daddy kink was the one Gerard used most, but the rest Gerard rotated depending on what Frank wanted or needed. Gerard often exchanged e-mails with clients before their sessions, to make sure he was prepared for whatever they wanted. But with Frank touring, e-mails tended to be whatever came into his mind and he was never quite sure which ideas would stick on the day. It’s why Frank had developed so many kinks. His fingers drifted up along the inked skin as he kept his gaze on Frank’s face.

“Daddy...”

“Hmm?” Gerard smirked, his fingers cupping Frank’s balls. He gave the soft sac a brief squeeze, smirking at Frank’s desperate expression. “Use your words Frankie. Unless all you want is to watch me masturbate.” He let out a low whine, his hips lifting up from the sheets and Gerard pressed his hand against him to hold him down.

“Please...” It was cute really, how utterly desperate he sounded. “What I said in the last email. Please.”

Gerard nodded to himself, stepping back from him and grinning as he remembered the latest fantasy that had come into Frank’s mind. “Get under the covers. I’ll be right back.” Frank nodded, shifting under the covers as Gerard left the room, closing the door behind him.

Gerard went back to his room, pulling on a pair of black faux leather gloves and a bright yellow mask that covered his eyes. He grabbed a bag and zipped it shut before slinging it over his shoulder. There wasn’t much inside it, just a few toys but it would serve to give it some weight. Lastly, he picked up the fake gun from out his drawer, pushing it into his pocket as best he could. Satisfied he looked the part he left the room, heading back towards the play room. 

Outside the door he waited a little while longer before reaching down and pushing the door open slowly. Gerard stepped into the room, giving it a once over before his eyes fell in the bed, where Frank’s form lay curled up under the covers. He carefully pushed the door closed and grabbed the gun, advancing towards the bed. With his free hand he grabbed a corner of the sheets, pulling it off and smirking at the sight of Frank naked. “Well, well what have we here?”

Frank gasped, shrinking back from him as his eyes opened wide. “W... who are you? What are you doing in my house?” 

Gerard grinned at him, aiming the gun for his face. “I came here to rob you.” He gestured the gun vaguely towards the bag over his shoulder. “But now I’ve found you, all naked and inviting...” He licked his lips, leering down at Frank.

Frank’s eyes widened in response and he shook his head. “Please, take what you want just don’t hurt me.”

Gerard grinned before letting his bag drop to the floor. “You’re going to do exactly as I say, or I’ll paint the walls with your brains.” He let his finger brush against the trigger of the gun, keeping it pointed at Frank.

Frank nodded frantically, a soft whimper leaving his lips. “Just don’t hurt me...”

Gerard smirked, casting his eyes around the room, his eyes lingering on the the bottle of lube on the bedside table. “Well, since you’re obviously a fag I’m sure this won’t hurt all that much.” Gerard grinned at the expression, fear clear on his face. “I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to be a good boy and take it.”

Frank shook his head in response, trying to back away from him. “No please, take whatever you want just don’t...”

“What I want is your ass.” He stepped closer to the bed, pressing the gun against his head. “And one way or another I’m going to get it.”

Frank whimpered and Gerard heard a soft splashing sound against the sheets. He looked down and chuckled at the sight of him wetting himself. “Fuck you are pathetic. I’ve not even done anything to you and you’ve pissed yourself in fear.” He chuckled as Frank’s cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Gerard knew this was what he wanted, that he must have drank more before coming here and held back to do that. “On your belly. Show me your ass. Now.”

Frank let out a soft whimper but he nodded, rolling over and spreading his legs wide so his ass was on display. Gerard couldn’t help but smirk, knowing his piss was pooling under his inked belly.

“Nice ass.” Gerard purred the words out, running his free hand down his back towards the soft curve of his cheeks. They were one of the few parts of him not adorned by ink. Gerard wouldn’t be surprised if they he’d get some one day. He gave the soft flesh a squeeze, smirking at the soft moan the other man made. “I knew you were a slut.” He gave it a quick, sharp slap, making his yelp.

He reluctantly took a few steps back, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. “I bet a slut like you doesn’t even need this, that I could go in dry with no prep and you could take it all.” Frank shook his head fiercely and Gerard grinned down at him, even though he was turned away so he couldn’t see. “Even so I’m going to be kind and take it easy on you.” Gerard stuffed the gun back in his pocket so he could pop open the lube and quickly slicked his gloved fingers up with practised ease. 

Gerard settled the lube down beside Frank’s leg and used his hand to pull his asscheeks apart. “Suck a pretty little hole, I can’t wait to fuck it.” Gerard grinned, shoving two fingers into him roughly, making him cry out. He knew he could take it. He started to move his fingers right away, not giving himl the chance to get used to it. He roughly thrust them in and out, circling and spreading them to open him up. “You’re taking it so well. Just like the slut I know you are.”

Frank let out a whine as he shook his head. “I... I’m not a slut.” 

“You certainly look and feel like one to me. I bet if I reached around your waist I’d find you growing hard.” Gerard smirked, as he forced a third finger into him alongside the first two, hearing him groan. “See, you do like it.”

Frank shook his head again and he tried to pull away from him. “No I don’t, please... stop.”

Gerard couldn’t help but chuckle at his desperation, shaking his head. “I’ll stop when I’m done. You might even enjoy it.” He growled and removing his fingers from Frank’s ass. “That’s enough, I think you’re ready for me...”

Frank started to struggle against the sheets, trying to kick back and Gerard had to move quickly to dodge it. He growled, pulling out his gun and pressing it against Frank’s tail bone. “Behave yourself cunt. Don’t make me use this.” He trailed it down between Frank’s cheeks, pressing the metal against his stretched opening. Frank stilled instantly and Gerard grinned at him, drawing the gun back. Another time he’d work the gun into him, but he’d not said that in his fantasy. “Better.”

Gerard reached down with his free hand, quickly undoing his fly and pulling out his cock. “Don’t worry slut, seeing you like this has me all worked up so this will all be over soon.” He wiped the excess lube from his fingers onto his dick and set the gun on the sheets within easy reach. Both of his hands found Frank’s legs, gripping onto them so he could pull the other man down the bed until he ass was hanging off the bed. “This might hurt a bit, but what do I care?” He shrugged, moving his hands up to Frank’s ass, holding his cheeks apart as he lined himself up with his twitching hole. 

Gerard took a breath, then thrust hard into the quivering man. Frank’s tattooed fingers clutched at the sheets either side of him as he cried out. “Oh yeah, feels good slut. Your ass feels great around my cock!” He dug his fingers into Frank’s fleshy cheeks, pounding into him hard and fast. He knew Frank could take it, that he was a masochist at heart and he was soon starting to moan. “See slut, I knew you’d like it. When was the last time you had a cock huh?”

“Thr... three months ago.” Frank whined, his ass squeezing around the other man as he clawed at the sheets.

“Good job I came along when I did then, a hole like this is made to be ploughed.” Gerard thrust faster, fucking Frank as hard as he could, the bed shaking beneath them from the force of it. He snuck a hand around the guitarist’s waist, feeling that his wet cock was hard and aching. “See, I was right, you do like it.”

“No... no...” Frank shook his head, his voice trembling from the rough thrusts. Gerard made sure to angle his cock towards his spot just to hear Frank groan. “Fuck...” The word escaped his lips, probably an involuntary break of character by the feeling but Gerard smirked, urged on by it. He wrapped his fingers around the length, jerking him off.

“I bet I can make you cum before I do. Let’s find out hmm?” He stroked him firmly, twisting his fingers in just the way he knew Frank liked. He was whining again, caught between Gerard’s harsh thrusts and his pumping hand.

“You’re such a pretty needy little slut.” Gerard panted, jerking him off faster in time with his thrusting hips. It was a little awkward, due to Frank’s body being pressed up against the bed. Frank was moaning now, making sounds that Gerard recognised. “I’m close slut, you better cum for me too.”

Frank whimpered at his words and Gerard felt his cock twitch in his hand as he came across the sheets with his familiar moan. Gerard growled, thrusting a few more times, the other man’s hole fluttering perfectly around his cock. His main job was always making sure his client got off, so now that was making sure he did the same. “Yeah, see I knew you’d like it. You dirty little slut.” He wiped his fingers on the sheets, shifting his hand around so that both of his hands held onto him. He fucked him hard and deep, loving the sounds of him gasping and moaning against the sheets beneath him. Those sounds were enough to finally tip him over the edge, spilling deep inside him.

“There, now that wasn’t so bad was it?” Gerard chuckled, hearing Frank sob as he pulled out, zipping himself back up quickly. “You were a great lay slut, you should really see yourself.” He grabbed the bag from the floor turning away and heading out the door.

As soon as it was closed behind him he set the bag down, lifting the mask up into his bright red hair. He gave himself a few moments, then entered the room again, looking over at Frank. He was on his back now, a smile on his face as he looked over at him. “Well, was it as good as you expected?”

“Yeah, fuck! That shit was intense.” Frank was grinning at him, sucking on his fingers. “Next time do you think I could be fully clothed and can fight more? Maybe you could even tie me up and fuck me with the gun!” Frank’s mind was going a mile a minute, as it tended to go after a session when there was something he really liked.

“Yeah of course.” Gerard returned his smile, sitting on the bed beside him. He made a note to himself to change the wet sheets once Frank had gone.

“I love the mask too, yellow suits you.” Frank nodded, gesturing towards it. “What about you, what did you like?”

“I liked when you pissed yourself. You must’ve drank extra especially so you could do that right away.”

“Shit yeah!” Frank grinned, clearly proud of himself. “I drank two bottles of water before coming so I could. I’m glad it worked.”

Gerard smiled and nodded, setting the fake gun on the bedside table where Frank had returned the lube. He was always considerate like that. “Can I get you anything?”

“Yeah, fuck, I could use a smoke.” Gerard chuckled, getting off the bed and going for Frank’s pants, where he knew his cigarettes and lighter were. He knew he could use one too. “Thanks Gee, that was amazing, like always.” He took the cigarette Gerard offered, taking a drag as it was lit up. 

“So were you.” He replied, sincerely as he lit his own. “You should act in more of your videos, you play the victim well.”

“It’s funny you should say that, I had some thoughts about my next video...” His cheeks flushed a little and he bit his lip. “Would you like to be a part of it?”

Gerard had never done anything like that. Sure he’d done a few amateur videos for his clients but nothing serious. “How about you tell me what you have in mind first?” Gerard settled down beside him, knowing he’d no doubt have a long and detailed explanation.


End file.
